


Black Hearts & Bitter Endings

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: Fairytales Don't Exist [1]
Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose cringed at the thought of sharing him. It had nothing to do with sharing Dimitri Belikov per se; it was just that Rose was an only child and thus very spoiled. The idea of sharing anything at all with someone was irritating, much less a lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Hearts & Bitter Endings

**Author's Note:**

> You have every right to bitch about my lack of updating. You really do! RL is quite the bitch the last few months and now I got a job (Finally!) so I'll probably be extra slow. I'm working on finishing Family affairs, which is harder than it sounds since Rose and Dimitri really want to go all out with this one, while trying to figure out what I want to do with Every Rose Has Its Thorne (I have no idea why I started a multi chapter story, really! I suck at them!). So please my kind and wonderful readers bear with me! I would also like to really, really thank Ashes At Midnight for the amazing banner she made for me! Always a pleasure to see her beautiful work accompany mine. This is unedited so any mistakes are all mine!

_**'Cause I want it now** _

_**I want it now** _

_**Give me your heart and your soul** _

_**I'm not breaking down** _

_**I'm breaking out** _

_**Last chance to lose control** _

_**Hysteria ~ Muse** _

* * *

Rose let out a sigh and looked at the blonde woman opposite her. "I'm only saying that you should try dating again! It's been months since you broke up with Mason."

"Don't you think you are sticking your nose in other people's business a little?" Rose questioned. "You promised you won't do that anymore."

"I do not!" Sydney exclaimed putting a hand over her heart faking hurt. "I'm just worried about you. I mean it's been ages since you got laid. You need to put yourself out there! Have some fun; you are only 26 for pity's sake!" Rose's brows shot up at Sydney's words. It wasn't every day you heard Sydney Ivashkov give lessons on a healthy sex life.

"Who are you and what did you do to my best friend?!" Rose laughed as the other woman stuck her tongue out.

"She married your cousin and became this!" She shot back sarcastically and pointed to herself.

"You know I don't have time for relationships Syd. That's why things didn't work out with Mason." She murmured going back to her work. She wouldn't let it show but her latest failed relationship had hurt her. She loved Mase, she really did but they wanted different things. "Frankly if I could have the mind blowing sex without the guy problems I would be happy. My job is my priority." They stayed silent for a few seconds until Sydney cleared her throat.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked doubt showing in her gaze. "Could you really separate emotions so you wouldn't get attached to a guy you were fucking?"

"As a matter a fact, yes." Rose answered honestly. "I told you I don't have time for the drama but I could use something else than my Rabbit."

"Then I might have something that could help you." Rose shot her a curious looks as the blonde woman dug through her purse. "Found it!" She exclaimed happily as she passed a business card to Rose.

Rose inspected it carefully for a few seconds before bursting into laugher. "Where did you find this?" She gasped breathlessly.

"Don't give me that look! Jill gave it to me thinking that I might need it. Honestly I don't know why they can't believe that Adrian and I have a healthy relationship and an even more healthy sexual life!" It was no secret in their circles that after you get married you have every right to get a lover since the husbands don't really care to satisfy their trophy wives. Her cousin and his wife though were a different couple. Rose believed that it had a lot to do with them actually being in love with each other and not getting married to merge family companies, plus the fact that Sydney didn't come from money so her parents actually taught her some things, like being loyal and faithful to your other half for example.

"So you thought it was a great idea to pass me the business card of a gigolo? Really?"

"It's not like that!' Sydney tried to reason. "Besides this is what you need. Sex without strings attached. He gives you a few mind blowing orgasms, you pay him and he is gone." Rose shook her head laughing slightly. "From what Jill told me, Natasha Ozera tried him and was very satisfied and if she says something good..." Sydney trailed off as Rose's eyes snapped up to meet hers. Now her friend might have a been a good person and nothing like the snobbish women they used to tolerate but she did like to gossip. A lot! Sydney and Lissa, their other friend, were the two persons you went to when you needed to learn something. Nothing went by unnoticed in a room they were in!

" _The Natasha Ozera_? The heiress that's married to billionaire Ivan Zeklos? The hot 6 foot 7 Adonis with the blue eyes? Don't be ridiculous, why would she need someone like that when she has Ivan?" Rose had seen the man; he was like a Greek God!

"Where do you live? Under a rock? Haven't you heard about the scandal with Ivan cheating on her with his secretary?" The news didn't surprise any of them, it was well known that the only reason Natasha and Ivan got married was money. Her father always pointed out that there wasn't a better way to close a deal than a wedding.

"You know very well that my parents taught me to stay away from those things. I don't think they would be proud if their little angel was gossiping around instead of working on keeping their company going." A deadly silence fell upon them at the mention of Abe and Janine but neither of them commented on it. Sydney knew how much those names hurt Rose even six years after their sudden death.

"Anyway, I have to bid you goodbye since it's almost lunch time and Adrian will be waiting for me." Syd was the first one to talk as she walked over to Rose and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Are you sure you don't want to join us?"

"Nah, I'll just order something here. I have a lot of work to do. Give all my love to my dear cousin." Rose murmured sarcastically making her friend smile.

"I will! I'll see you tomorrow night for dinner?"

"Yes." Rose answered not paying any mind on the blonde.

"Be at our flat at 8 and don't be late!" Sydney shot over her shoulder as she walked out of Rose's office.

The next time Rose looked at her office clock it was well past nine and time for her to go home. Gathering her things her eyes fell upon the small white card again.  _Dimitri Belikov_  it read in bold letters and had only a number under the name.

_Nothing more._

_Nothing less._

Making up her mind quickly she typed the numbers on her iPhone and prayed she wouldn't go to hell for this.

* * *

She was on her second glass of whisky and she was starting to regret this. Maybe she should just call him and cancel it? But damn his voice sounded sexy as hell and Rose was dying to actually have some fun. Being Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur (don't ask about her two last names, her loving parents simply couldn't settle on one) was very hard. She was barely twenty when she took over her parents' company after they were killed by a drunk driver. She used to be what people called a party animal, always going out and about but she could never imagine what fate had in store for her.

Even after six years she could still remember her phone ringing, Victor's voice asking where she was, Victor saying he had something important to tell her and finally her world falling apart as the words left his lips. That night she swore to their memory that she would do anything in her power to keep their hard work up. She stepped in her father's shoes and with Victor's help send the company to new heights. She was proud to admit that at 26 Rose held great power in her hands and was very proud of it! Just like her parents would be. A soft knock brought her out of her musings and she took a deep breath as she moved to open the door.

Her heartbeat got a little faster, her palms began to sweat and her knees shook. She blamed it on the alcohol, took a deep breath and opened the door only for her jaw to hit the floor.  _Dimitri Belikov was gorgeous!_ Tall and muscular, with tanned skin and the most mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes she had ever seen. He couldn't be over 27 that much she could tell. She could see why so many women hired him. "May I come in?" Now that she had seen him his voice sounded even hotter. Low and husky and full of promise that would never be spoken. Strangely she felt heat rush between her legs and honestly it was the first time something like that had happened to her.

"Yes of course." She murmured and opened the door a little wider to let him in.

"Mister Belikov I presume?" Her voice sounded different, like a breathy moan as opposite to the strong vibe it always held. She cleared her throat and moved to pick up her glass again. "I'm so glad you could meet me in such short notice. Can I offer you something to drink?" She gave a nervous smile and wondered how the hell the other women did this kind of thing.

"Please call me Dimitri and a glass of what you are drinking would be lovely." His eyes followed her as she moved to pour him some whisky too. There was something dark and forbidden about what she was about to do that send thrills of excitement down her spine making her feel alive. Holding the two glasses in her hands Rose moved to the adjoint drawing room beside her bedroom suite. He followed her keeping silent all the while as she tried to find the nerve to do the next move. She knew he didn't want to rush her.

"So there is no easy way to do this Dimitri." She swallowed once and took another sip of her drink. "You know why I called you and why you are here. I have no idea how this works so if you can explain it to me." A handsome smile spread over his face and Rose couldn't help but mirror it.

"Well there is not much to explain Rose." His eyes locked with her. "Can I call you Rose?" At her nod of agreement he continued. "I'm here for your entertainment. We book our appointments, I do my job, you are happy and everyone goes on their own way after." His voice was warm and held no sign of judgment. That made her relax a little.

"Will you see other woman too?" She blurred out the words before she could stop herself. Dimitri looked surprised before he schooled himself and allowed his perfect mask to slip on again.

"As a matter of fact yes." He answered her question truthfully. "I don't think that will be a problem, right?" Rose cringed at the thought of sharing him. It had nothing to do with sharing Dimitri Belikov per se; it was just that Rose was an only child and thus very spoiled. The idea of sharing anything at all with someone was irritating, much less a lover.

"Well, here is the quirky thing about me. I don't do the whole sharing thing! You are mine or not." She gave him a charming smile, one of those she was famous for. "I'll probably need you more than once a week anyway." He raised an amused eyebrow and Rose gave a shrug. "Sex is a stress relief and I'm in a lot of stress!" She justified a little embarrassed. "But back to the subject in hand, say you get 8 to 10 thousand dollars per 'visit'," She used air quotes because honestly she had no idea how to call it, "I will mach it to 15 thousand per meeting and you are exclusively mine. Of course that means you are at my beg and call for lack of better words. How does that sounds? Is the money enough?"

"That sounds brilliant." Rose nodded along pleased with how things were turning out. "As long as you hold your end of the deal I'm fine with it." He winked at her and Rose felt heat blooming on her cheeks. She watched him as he raised his glass on his lips and took a long ship. Sydney was right; she would definitely have fun with him!

* * *

She was contemplating if she should let Syd on her secret or just keep it to herself. Today was their weekly family time Rose's doctor had kind of forced them into after Rose's parents died. Rose had been at a bad place for a few months after the accident, she shut everyone out and especially Adrian. A move she knew killed her cousin little by little as the weeks went by. Rose and Adrian loved each other like siblings, the fact that she was withering away and he could do nothing about it made him feel useless. Sydney stepped in just in time to put them both into their place; pushed Rose to see a therapist and that was the first step to make them a family again.

The first few times were awkward and silent. It took them a while to find a rhythm again but with Sydney's help everything returned to normal. Now those dinners were full of laughter, sibling like bickering and once in a while a few tears in memory of Abe and Janine. She had to admit that Dr. Olendzki was right. Spending time with Adrian and Sydney did help her get better.

"Do I want to know what you are not telling me?" Syd raised an eyebrow and gave her a teasing smile.

"How do you know that I have something to tell you?" Rose's voice raised a few octaves and she knew she had gave it away. There was no point in hiding it from Sydney anyway; after all she was the one that had the idea. Now Adrian, he was another story. "I might or might not have followed your advice." She murmured in fear of her cousin hearing something.

"So?" Sydney wiggled her brows suggestively and tried to hold a squeal of excitement back. "Did you uh… Did you have fun?"

"Now you act all shy?" Rose teased as heat rose to Sydney's cheeks. "No we didn't. We have an appointment later tonight." This time Syd failed to keep the small scream that escaped her lips back and drew Adrian's attention.

"What the hell are you talking about in here?" Both women turned to look at the handsome man. They both knew that Adrian shouldn't find out anything about Rose's current plan or they were dead. He was very protective of his younger cousin and he would probably kill them.

"Nothing important just girl stuff." Rose smiled sweetly.

"Hmm…" His eyes narrowed as his gaze met Rose's and she knew he was able to see between the lines. He knew her very well making lying to Adrian impossible. "I'll let it go for now little girl," So far he was the only that could use the nickname her father had for her. "But I will find out eventually." Not if she had a saying on it, Rose thought. She watched as his arms wrapped around Syd's waist and he dropped a chaste kiss on her lips. "Did you tell her?" Rose's ears perked up as the words left his mouth.

"Tell me what?"

"No, I was waiting for you so we could tell her together." Sydney gave a small smile.

"Tell me what?" The couple in front of her kissed again making Rose sigh irritated.

"Tell me what? Come on guys this isn't funny!" Adrian laughed as he pushed a small wrapped package towards her. Rose took it and tore the paper away eagerly. She sat there stunned for a few moments looking at the small black and white framed picture before her. "You guys…" She trailed off as tears threaten to spill from her eyes. This time though they were happy ones.

"We're pregnant." Sydney smiled as Adrian's hands rested upon her still flat stomach. "You are going to be an aunt."

"You have no idea how happy I am for you!" Rose said as she made her way towards them for a much needed family hug.

"At least someone is." Adrian grumbled.

"Your fathers being a pain in the ass again?" She asked as they pulled apart. It was no secret that Mr. Sage and Nathan did not approve of the couple's relationship or marriage for that matter. The first because his daughter had married into a family of 'liars and sinners'; the second because his son didn't married a young rich proper girl from their circle and none of them missed a chance to point it out. If you asked Rose she thought both of them were cuckoo but fun to watch interact with each other!

"My mom and Daniella are ecstatic, they are already buying baby clothes and stuff but when it comes to our fathers." Syd sighed desperately. Rose made a note to look into that, it was her turn to help them as they helped her so many times before. "But enough of this! Tonight we celebrate!"

"Alright! Tonight we celebrate." Rose agreed.

* * *

She kicked her shoes off as the hotel door closed behind her. Rose had moved in one of the hotels her father owned after they died. The memories back on the family house were too much for her to bear. She couldn't live there, not yet at least. So the next best thing was to make a few changes on her favorite hotel penthouse and move in. She had been living here for a little over five years.

She poured herself another glass of wine as she turned to see the beautiful view that laid behind the big glass windows. New York was a beautiful city to live in and as she watched the busy people underneath her mind traveled back to the times she had nothing to worry about but her father catching her sneaking in. Strangely enough that happened very often! The door opening and closing softly brought her out of her musings and she turned to face him. She had given Dimitri a key to the room seeing that there would be times he would have to be here before her, plus she just really wanted to avoid the few awkward seconds every time she opened the door to let him in. "Good evening." He smiled as he toed his shoes off and made his way to her. Rose downed the rest of her wine glass and met him halfway.

"Good evening." She smiled awkwardly as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Are you ready?" He raised an eyebrow clearly sensing her doubts. Rose blamed it on the fact that she was a virgin where those things were concern. It was one thing having sex with someone you love and another to pay a hot guy to fuck you senseless.

"No. I mean yes. Yes I am." Her eyes fell to the floor as she tried to take a few calming breaths. "I have no idea how to go about this and I just feel like it's my first time all over again." She confessed as her gaze met his.

"I see." Dimitri smiled and Rose felt that calming feeling spreading over her again. "Do you mind trying something?" His voice was soft, like silk, and Rose could feel heat pooling between her legs. She nodded and he took her hand and pulled her towards the big mirror opposite her bed. He turned her to face herself on the glass and he positioned himself behind her. "I want you to close your eyes and focus only on your breath." Rose did as she was told. With every breath she took she relaxed a little more. Dimitri's fingers trailed up and down her arms making every nerve in her body come alive. She felt him move closer to her as the hard planes of his chest pressed tightly against her back. She didn't fail to notice that he was hard all over.

"Better?" He murmured as his lips left soft kisses on her neck, making her moan in pleasure. That was her weak spot, her neck, and he found it in less than ten minutes. Rose looked forward to what else he could do.

"Much better." She whispered as her head fell back to rest against his chest. Her eyes met his on the mirror as his hands made their way towards the front of her shirt. One by one the pale buttons came undone and her black lacy corset came to view. Rose could see the lust clouding his eyes and she couldn't help but feel the same.

Dimitri's fingers worked the claps that held the fabric together and let it join her shirt on the floor. A small whimper escaped her lips as he cupped her breasts kneading the soft flesh. She gasped as one of his hands traveled down and dipped inside her skirt. Two long digits traced her clit over her panties and she felt her knees shake a little. "Ready to go to bed?" He murmured huskily.

"Yes." She breathed; right now she would follow him to the ends of the world if he asked her to. It was clear what the reason he was so well known was. It was like the guy had a degree on how to get a woman going in under two minutes. No words were spoken as she got comfortable and it wasn't long before his lips returned back to kissing every inch of her body. It didn't escape her that as close as he got he would never kiss her lips. That small detail didn't matter though as his tongue slipped between her wet slit tracing the soft flesh lightly. When did he get rid of her panties? "Oh God!" She moaned as two of his fingers slid inside her and her hips shot up as he found the sweet spot that promised oblivion. Her fingers fisted on his hairs and she pulled at the soft strands as he teased her mercilessly.

"Please!" She pleaded the God between her legs as he kept pushing her over the edges. "Please don't stop!" She pushed down against his mouth trying to get closer to him. His fingers gave one last shove as his teeth bit gently down on her clit and Rose saw little stars explode behind close eyelids. Rose fell exhausted against the soft sheets as his lips traveled back up her body. He tore a soft moan from her as his lips closed around a stiff nipple and he sucked, hard. Instantly her body responded to his touch as liquid heat pooled between her thighs again.

"Tired so soon? I haven't even started yet." He chuckled huskily as his mouth found that sweet spot on her neck.

"Give me few seconds to catch my breath and then you are allowed to do to me as you please." Feeling bolt one of her hands slipped between them and undid the button of his jeans. "But you are a little overdressed, don't you think?" She whispered seductively in his ear and she was pleasantly surprised by the shiver that ran down his spine. Her fingers closed around his cock and Rose gave a moan of appreciation, _Dimitri Belikov was big._  Mouthwatering big! Maybe he would even let her have a taste later.

"Is that so?" He teased as he pushed against her hand. It was the first time in her sort sexual life that Rose felt such desire for someone. She felt like her whole body was on fire and the only thing that could put it out was Dimitri sheathed within her.

"Yes." She gave him a charming smiling allowing her hands to run over his skin as he pulled his shirt over his head. Rose really tried to not drool over his abs but failed miserably. To her defence Dimitri Belikov was a fine specimen! She pushed his jeans as far down as they would go before reaching at her nightstand for a condom. "I want you. Now!" She growled as he took the foil package from her hands, making quick work of it. The air left her body as Dimitri slipped inside her torturously slow.

"Fuck!" He gasped and Rose couldn't agree more. He felt so freaking good she wanted to burst into tears.  _Fuck indeed!_ Dimitri's head fell on to her shoulder as he pulled back and slid right back in. Her legs opened wider as her hips pushed against his matching him thrust for thrust.

"Harder!" She whimpered as her nails bite down on the skin of his back. "Please don't hold back Dimitri!" Not one to deny a lady for something she asked so kindly Dimitri slide an arm under her knee and brought it to rest on his shoulder slipping deeper inside her. His thrusts became harder as Rose's back arched off of the bed and her hands fisted on the sheets holding for dear life once more. He was hitting that sweet spot inside her again and again and she could feel it coming closer. She was just a breath away from bursting and the moment his fingers touched her clit Rose lost it.  _Once, twice and she was gone!_ Her orgasm washed over her in hot waves making all the nerves in her body focus on that small place they were connected. She held tight onto him as Dimitri trembled above her and in that single moment Rose hadn't seen anything more beautiful.

"Wow!" She breathed as he moved to rest beside her. "That was... Wow!" It was the first time in her life that she had nothing more to add.

"I aim to please Ms. Hathaway." He teased smiling.

"When do you think you can go again?" She questioned suddenly feeling insatiable.

"With a woman that looks like you?" Their gaze met once more. "Just a few seconds." He was on her as soon as the words left his lips. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as he slid home and nothing else mattered but the pleasure coursing through her body.

* * *

Rose bobbed her head at the rhythm of the music while trying to focus on her paperwork. Thing that turned to be much harder than she thought! Adele was blasting through the speakers of her computer very loudly and Rose was literally murdering the song by trying to keep up with Adele's voice. But she was in a very good mood and nothing could really ruin that. Dimitri had given her four orgasms last night plus another two this morning before they part ways and Rose's head was stuck on cloud nine.

There was nothing romantic between them that much she could tell but that didn't mean she wouldn't be able to enjoy his talents. It was something men did all the time! So why couldn't she do it too? Adrian had pointed out many times how her mind worked a lot like a man's would but that's what you get when you work with them 24/7.

Her thoughts drifted back to the previous night's events. Dimitri Belikov deserved every single penny she spent on him. No man had ever satisfied her so well but on the other hand she had never paid one to do so. Rose found herself eager for their next meeting which wouldn't be for a few days since she had to travel all the way across the ocean for business. Still the images from last night and her rabbit would keep her good company.

"You do know your PA is freaking out, right?" Rose's eyes met Sydney's golden ones as the blonde walked into her office uninvited as always.

"Really now? Why is that?" Mia had been looking at her like she had grown a second head since Rose had walked in the office this morning. Sure she was smiling and singing but that wasn't something uncommon was it? Well not for everyone else at least. Mia had pointed out time and time again how grumpy Rose was the last few months. It looks like all she needed to lighten up was good a shag.

"You were actually in good mood. Your employees are not used to this side of you." Sydney raised a curious eyebrow. "How did last night go?" Rose couldn't keep the mischievous glee that spread over her face. She looked like the cat that got the cream! And what a cream it was. She had had her chance to get a taste and all she had to say was that Dimitri Belikov was  _de-li-ci-ous._  Just like she'd imagine him to be!

"It went good. Very good!" She loved teasing Sydney; it was always so much fun and one of her favourite activities since they became friends.

"Good? That's all? Good? I sat through endless discussions about less than fine sex liaisons you had and now that you had the supposed amazing thing I get only a simply good?" Rose couldn't help but laugh at her cousin-in-law's outburst. To be honest if someone deserved a commentary on what happened last night that was Syd.

"I was only joking woman! Relax!" Her eyes were gleaming with amusement as she pressed a button on her desk phone. "Mia, would you please bring my coffee and a cup of tea for Mrs. Ivashkov? Oh, and don't let anyone bother us. We have some very important things to discuss."

" _Right away Ms. Hathaway."_  Rose's eyes met Syd again as the blonde inched closer in her seat eagerly.

"Well…" By the time Rose was done their coffee was gone, Syd had all the dirty details and Rose was a little turned on.

"You are kidding right?" Rose shook her head.

"Nope."

"Jill wasn't lying after all. The man is a god!" Sydney whispered awed by what Rose told her. "A sex god!" She giggled.

"Yep!" Sydney didn't miss the smug smile on Rose's face and couldn't help but return it.

"I swear if I wasn't married to Adrian I would have to get a piece of that." Something stirred inside her at Syd's words but Rose shook it off.

* * *

She felt like she was about to burst. After her escapades with Dimitri everything else paled in comparison and her vibrator was no exception. So that meant three very stressed weeks without any kind of relief. She had been grumpy and kept snapping at everyone for no real reason. After this trip she noted to herself she needed to give Mia a raise for what the poor girl went through and maybe place a statue outside the company in her honour. Really, Rose would be lost without Mia; she was terrified at the thought of having to part ways with her PA as weird as that sounded.

"Ms. Hathaway?" Chocolate brown eyes met ocean blue ones. "Excuse me for asking but are you all right Miss. You seem a little troubled?" The word Mia was looking for was 'bitchy' but Rose knew the girl was too sweet to actually use it.

"I'm a little stressed out Mia, nothing to worry about." Just in time the pilot called their attention and a few minutes later they were safe back on the ground. Her car wouldn't go fast enough for her taste though. She knew exactly what she needed to relax and that was Dimitri inside her. She had e-mailed him just before boarding the plane with instructions on what time to be at her suite and that he was expected to spend the night with her again. Not that they would get any sleep, she had other plans.

She all but ran towards the elevators as soon as the car stopped, eager to meet her new toy again. As harsh as it sounded Dimitri was kind like a toy, she paid him to be just that. She let out a relieved breath as she stepped inside her room. Her eyes searched around the room for any traces of him until her eyes rested on a leather jacket draped over an armchair. "You are back." Rose turned to face the man that stared in all her fantasies the last few weeks. "I drew you a bath, knowing how tired you would be."

"Did you know?" She raised a surprised eyebrow. "How nice of you!" Her buttons came undone one by one and she let the soft fabric fall from her body. "Are you coming Comrade?" She shot over her shoulder shedding clothes as she went. Dimitri didn't lose a bit following behind her eagerly to get with her. Two hours later Rose fell exhausted on her bed with Dimitri beside her. She was satisfied for the time being.

"Can I ask you something?" Her voice was a soft whisper as the words left her lips.

"Of course go ahead." She turned to face him and was taken aback by the perfection that was Dimitri Belikov. He looked drop dead gorgeous with his strong nose and jaw and silky hair and Rose just wanted to run her fingers through them again. He looked like he was pulled out of a fairytale, as handsome as prince charming in her old books. Which on a second thought was quite creepy; really children's books weren't what she should be thinking at this very moment!

"How did you got into this job? The whole sleeping with women for money I mean."

"There is not much to say, really. While at university I hit a few rough pumps and I was in need of money. A friend that was already in this kind of thing at first joked about me joining him. The whole discussion was dropped soon after but when things became tough I accepted his proposal. I get paid to have sex, what man wouldn't love this job?"

"So it's so simple?" He sure made it sound like it was.

"At first I thought so but no, not really. As the time passed I came to realise that those women choose me for something more than just my good looks. I have clients that just want someone to listen to them, drink some whine and just have a conversation that has nothing to do with kids or their family money; so because they have none to do that they need to pay someone. I don't think my job is any different than what psychologist do; though I have the luxury of occasionally sleeping with those women."

"I guess I never thought of it that way." She murmured. "In my mind it was always about carnal pleasure. You know, they needed someone to get them off because their husbands wouldn't."

"Trust me it's much more than that. There is a reason all of us have client lists. We don't just jump from one bed to another. You were lucky I just deleted someone and you replaced them."

"Really? Who?" She asked surprised she kind of loved this insight she got of his world; a world so strange to her.

"That's none of your business Ms. Hathaway." He smiled teasingly as his hand traced a path inside her thigh and slipped between her legs caressing her wet flesh. Her head rolled to the side and their eyes met for a brief second and just for single moment she felt like she actually looked inside the real Dimitri Belikov.

"I'm sorry if I over stepped our boundaries." She moaned, pleasure quickly flooding her senses, her mind going blank as she opened her legs wider giving him better access.

"There is no harm done." He murmured as his lips found her neck. "But if we are done with all the touchy feely stuff I have a few more things I'd like to discuss." His mischievous smile was all she could see as he hovered above her.

* * *

Rose adored music since she was a child. That's why her father taught her how to play the piano when she was only seven and the reason why she had many CDs and even some very special LP records her father had left her. She had a favourite song for every different mood she was in, now for example she was nostalgic and so Dean Martin was the way to go. Martin was her parents' favourite artist; she would often remember her father trying to woo her mother by singing to her. Sometimes when it was late at night and they thought she was asleep she would sneak out only to watch them sway to the beautiful sounds. But those were nothing but memories now, she shook the dark feelings off and went back to her work.

"What's the occasion?" The deep male voice brought her out of her musings. Her eyes rose only to meet Victor's jade green ones. Victor Dashkov was her father's best friend and right hand. After they died he took it upon himself to taught her all the things she would need to know.

"There is no occasion. I'm just in a very good mood." She shrugged.

"Want to talk about it?" She knew Victor was fishing for information but she also knew her sex life wasn't something she wanted to discuss with him.

"No, not really." Victor raised an eyebrow challenging her. "Do you have something for me old man?" She smirked.

"Some papers to sign, a few thing I'd like to discuss about our budget for the next project you are working on and an invitation from Tatiana for dinner this Sunday." He took a seat opposite her eyeing Rose carefully. Something was up that much Victor knew, now he just needed to figure it out.

"I'll sign your papers and accept the dinner invitation but first I want to know what's up with the project. I thought Adrian had handled all the problems." Rose took the papers Victor handed her looking them over quickly. For the last six months they've been trying to get the board to agree to invest on new things but Nathan was making everything hard for them. They really needed to go out there, expand their business otherwise they were bound to go from being the top of the food chain to be the bottom.

"Nathan is being a pain in the ass as usual. I want permission to deal with him the way I know. The way your father would." He trailed off. Rose nodded, wrote something down on a paper and passed it to him.

"Do whatever you think is right to fix this and let me know." She had no doubt that Victor would see to the problem.

"As you wish. So we'll see you on Sunday?" Rose nodded again smiling. "Great! Vasillisa is back from England and I'm sure she will be delighted to see you." Lissa or Vasilissa as Victor insisted on calling her was Rose's childhood best friend and Victor's niece. The last few years she was traveling around the world looking for inspiration, what with being an artist and all. Rose never quite got that, she was far too cynical to be able to see the beauty in this world like her friend did.

Her phone vibrated beside her and she smiled when she saw Dimitri's text confirming their date tonight.

* * *

"I want to know everything!" Lissa whispered as she dragged Rose away to a more private room. "Sydney could tell me only so much what with Adrian hovering around!"

"Lissa!" Rose exclaimed pretending to be offended. "Shame on you for gossiping on your best friend!" The young women laughed as they sat side by side on the porch swing.

"So spill!" Lissa giggled as she took a ship from her wine glass and Rose needed nothing more to launch into her story. A good half an hour later Lissa was speechless and Rose wore the most smug smile known to men.

"That's all you need to know." Rose smirked.

"Stop looking so smug!" Lissa whispered smiling but sobered up quickly. "You are being careful, right?"

"Of course! We are using condoms and everything."

"That's not what I meant Rose." Lissa shook her head lightly. "Are you being careful with your heart? I don't want to see you hurt." Rose could hear the sincerity and love in Lissa's voice.

"It's just sex, Liss. Don't think too much of it." The subject was dropped instantly when Adrian informed them dinner was ready.

* * *

The next few months went by in a flash if you ask her, really. Between work, family and her nights with Dimitri she was way too busy to have time to worry for anything. A serenity she hadn't felt since before the death of her parents had been spread over the family, Syd and Adrian were getting ready for the baby and Rose was happy after a very long time. Something she haven't felt in years and she suspected it had a lot to do with Dimitri.

Other than the physical side of their relationship they had developed some kind of friendship too. It escalated so quickly she barely had time to watch the passionate nights between the sheets turn into fun nights drinking wine and relaxing. There were times that they would simple lay side by side and talk and others where he would purely screw her silly. She was surprised to find out that they even shared a few common interests. She told him about her early years as a party animals, he told her about his family and so the time passed in a blissful haze.

So when the year rolled around and stopped on the day that changed her life forever it took her by surprise. The anniversary of her parents death was something she honoured every single year but this time it just slipped her mind; and it hit her like a ton of bricks when Mia let her know the date. Suddenly feelings that she had buried deep within her for months came rushing back and almost drawn her.

And that's the reason Dimitri found her in a very bad state, sitting under the shower spray, crying. She wasn't proud of it but at this point she couldn't care less. "Roza?" His voice held a tone of concern as he stood by the bathroom door. Her eyes snapped up to meet his at the mention of the pet name. He had taken on calling her 'Roza' and to be frank she liked it. So it kind of stuck between them. "Is everything all right?" She shook her head.

Dimitri grabbed the towel from the sink, turned off the shower and wrapped the soft fabric around her. She barely register his arms lifting her up and carrying her to the bedroom. They just laid on the bed, him hugging her close, her crying her heart out. "Wanna talk about it?" He murmured kissing her hair and finally letting her go. He moved to pour them both a drink and turned to face her again.

"No." She whispered softly. "Not really." She took a sip from her whisky and let the liquor burn her insides on its way down.

"Talk to me, Roza." He took a seat beside her and his long fingers grabbed her chin gently, forcing her to look at him.

"Today is the anniversary of my parents' death." Realisation downed on him and his face fell.

"Oh!"

"Yes." She smiled sadly. "Oh!" Dimitri stood there for a few seconds stunned as a fresh wave of tears left her eyes. He had been part of situations like this before but he wasn't so attached to his clients back then. There was something about the broken girl before him that made his heart tighten. So he did they only thing he knew good to comfort her. His lips connected with hers before any of them realise what was happening.

Clothes came off quickly after, lips locked tight, bodies pressed together, souls becoming one. Within moments their relationship took a turn towards something none of them was looking for.

* * *

By the time Rose had woke up Dimitri was gone. They had overstepped boundaries last night, broke their agreement, that much she knew. What she didn't knew though was how she felt about it. Her day was full of shit to deal with and her mood was as bad as it cool get. By nine o' clock she had a migraine, had bite everyone's heads off and was ready to go back to her suite. What was eating her up though was the fact that Dimitri didn't answer in any of her texts or calls.

She pushed the heavy doors open ready to go to bed. A small piece of paper caught her eyes as she moved towards the bed. Her fingers wrapped around her hotel room key as she scanned the words. She read them again and again and again. Yet she couldn't process them.

_I'm sorry but I can't do this. Please don't hate me. ~DB_

And just like that everything she had build the past year shattered around her.

* * *

 


End file.
